President Snow
Wow, even I, a falmer troll, think you're taking it too far. :- Skepness Man, on President Snow, Enchiridion Marrissa President Curiosity Snow is the leader of Critics United and ruler of The Capitol in THE MARRISSA GAMES. In actuality, he is GLaDOS using an android body to disguise herself for the purpose of taking revenge on Marrissa Roberts and world domination. Biography MARRISSA ROBERTS U MUST GAME! :- President Snow, THE MARRISSA GAMES After being banished to space at the end of ITS MY LIFE!, GLaDOS was eaten by the zomboys from Dead Space. Somehow, she was able to survive and returned to Earth, creating a robot new android body. Under the name Curiosity Snow, GLaDOS preceded to form Critics United and conquer the known world. Under the ruler-ship of Snow, it was declared that every year two children from each district would be forced to participate in a death battle known as the Hunger Games. At an unknown point in time, Snow authored the preface to Enchiridion Marrissa. Shortly before the events of THE MARRISSA GAMES, Snow hired Atlas and P-Body to steal all of the potatoes from Portal Labs. Without food, Marrissa and her family were forced to evacuate, allowing Snow to reclaim the technology inside Portal Labs. Once Marrissa, Wheatly and Chell Junor arrived at District 12, Snow personally conducted the annual Reaping ceremony. Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata and Primrose Evergreen were reaped alongside Marrissa in the first ever "three tribute" Hunger Games (though no other districts were placed under this rule). Following her participation in the games, Marrissa, along with Prim and Sweary Guy (taken by accident instead of Peeta) were rescued by Ratman and Wip Wittacker. Ratman had returned from space via an asteroid impact, and founded a resistance movement against President Snow. Through unknown means, he also discovered Snow's true identity and plan. While the resistance readied to assault the Capitol, President Snow worked on two secret weapons. He transformed Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata into a cyborg assassin "like in Doos Ex Human Revalushun" (referencing the video game Deus Ex: Human Revolution, of which a trailer had been posted in MarrissaTheWriter's Tumblr) and also upgraded Altas and P-Body to be "robot warewolves." For the final battle, Portal Labs was converted into an airship which marched on the Capitol. Marrissa, Wheatly, Ratman, Gale Thunderpants, Prim, and Peeta-Peeta Sandwhich Eata (now called Peeta-Body) entered President Snow's layer. After werewolf Atlas and P-Body were killed, Snow revealed his true identity as GLaDOS and released deadly neuroxtoxin into the room. Everyone except for Snow, Marrissa and Wheatly was killed. Marrissa then used her portal gun to place several portals onto Snow/GLaDOS, causing GLaDOS to implode. Nevertheless, GLaDOS would continue to appear in other forms, including those of Willy Wanker and JFK. Trivia *He is never mentioned by name in THE MARRISSA GAMES; the name was created by ASBusinessMagnet and is based on that of Curiosity Core from Portal. Later, ASBusinessMagnet introduced Morality Snow, a supposed ancestor of Curiosity who was the leader of Critics United and mayor of The Capitol in AG 1980, named after another core from Portal. Appearances *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' (First appearance) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' (Authored the preface) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fabricated identities Category:The Hunger Games characters Category:Narrators